Adiós
by Lizz Jiao
Summary: Después de pasar por una situación muy dolorosa, Po decide dejar todo atrás. Pequeño Oneshot.


**Pequeño Oneshot de Kung Fu Panda inventado al momento, para el que tenga unos minutitos. Es de categoría muy triste.**

* * *

**ADI****ÓS**

Estoy a punto de bajar las escaleras del Palacio de Jade para irme. No regresaré. Quiero aclarar que no me voy sin saber dónde; aproveché la oportunidad que el Emperador me ofreció de servir en la Guardia Imperial. Últimamente han intentado asesinarlo dos veces, así que, según dijo en la carta que envió a Shifu, necesita reforzar su Guardia Personal. No solo me reclutó a mí, sino a los mejores de todas las escuelas de Kung Fu de China. Recuerdo que los chicos me miraban como si creyeran que yo rechazaría la oferta, pero dije que sí sin pensarlo mucho, eso los sorprendió. Shifu tenía la misma cara seria de siempre, porque es difícil que algo le sorprenda. ¿En qué estaba? ¡Oh sí! Explico a dónde iba, sí, pues allí es a donde voy. Seguramente tendré que usar uniforme, espero que tengan de mi talla, sino, supongo que el rey tiene sastres reales o algo así, que hagan uno a mi medida. No creo que ahora sea aburrido ser un guardia real, porque he escuchado rumores de que el Emperador tiene muchos enemigos, así que será entretenido combatirlos, y eso será bueno, porque me mantendrá ocupado, y quizás así olvide el dolor.

Zeng baja antes que yo con las dos maletas pequeñas. Ya no está mi padre que las cambie por otras el doble de grandes, repletas de provisiones y cosas que solo me incomodan.

Murió hace un poco más de un mes, y Tigresa también. En esos días los bandidos atacaban por todas partes, así que Shifu nos separó, enviándonos en parejas, y quedándose él con Tigresa protegiendo el Valle. A mí me envió con Grulla a las tierras de Jung Sung Jai Kai Chao, y detuvimos a los leopardos de Junjie, que destruían el palacio. Pero lo que pasé allí no importa. Cuando regresamos al Valle, todos nos miraban callados y tristes. Se apartaban para abrirme paso, hasta llegar a la entrada del restaurante de mi padre. Allí estaba Shifu, de rodillas al lado de Tigresa y de mi padre, que estaban en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, sus cuerpos rígidos y unidos por una lanza. Caí de rodillas junto con a Shifu, que alzó la mirada y me explicó: "Ella defendía a tu padre de los lobos que atacaron el Valle. Eran demasiados, no pude llegar a tiempo, estaba lejos, y eran muchos los lobos que me impedían el paso. Lo siento." Lo vi a los ojos un momento, nunca lo había visto tan destrozado por el dolor. Vi el suelo un momento, primero seco, y luego humedecido por las lágrimas que inundaron mis ojos.

Estoy esperando a los demás, para despedirme de ellos antes de irme. Veo el montón de escaleras, y recuerdo la primera vez que rodé sobre ellas. Aunque mi cabeza daba vueltas logré ver a los cinco furiosos parados donde estoy ahora, mirándome caer. No sabía qué decían, pero era malo, seguramente, porque en ese tiempo me odiaban. Tigresa se fue primera, y todos la siguieron. Ella tenía algo que hacía que todos la siguiéramos, era como una grandeza que nos intimidaba. Ese día volví a subir, pero esta vez no regresaré.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, y volteo hacia ella. Shifu, Víbora, Mantis, Mono y Grulla. No me atrevo a decir "cuatro furiosos", se escucha horrible. Siempre son rápidos en todo lo que hacen, creo que apenas esperé un par de minutos.

Me abrazan todos, menos Shifu. Está muy serio y a veces baja la cabeza, ha estado así de decaído desde que Tigresa ya no está (si decir "cuatro furiosos" es malo, decir que ella ha muerto es peor. Ya lo dije, pero no lo repetiré). Nunca me han abrazado tan fuerte, la cola de mono estruja mi estómago, Víbora se enrolla en mi cuello y Brazo derecho, Mantis salta a mi hombro; lo peor es el calor, porque nos cubren las grandes alas de Grulla. Respiro con dificultad. Me quieren mucho, y eso me ale…no, nada me alegra, todo es aburrido, todo me da igual, lo único que quiero es irme al lugar nuevo, donde no conozco a nadie.

Grulla se aparta primero, y los demás lo siguen. Aspiro un buen sorbo de aire fresco. Bajan la cabeza, están tristes porque también los dejo (no del mismo modo, pero no volverán a verme, así que en cierto modo es parecido).

—Voy a extrañarte mucho, Po —dice Víbora—, no quiero que nos dejes, pero respeto tu decisión.

—Todos te extrañaremos —dice Mono—, ¿verdad? —ve a los demás, que asienten.

Grulla pone un ala en mi hombro.

—Espero que nos visites algún día.

Sonríe débilmente. No le devuelvo la sonrisa, estoy demasiado triste para eso.

—Adiós, amigo —dice Mantis desanimado, luego salta de mi hombro.

Vuelvo a ver a Shifu, y tiene la cabeza tan baja que no veo su expresión hasta que levanta la vista. Siento un escalofrío.

—Po, sé por qué deseas irte, así que quiero darte un último consejo: no permitas que el dolor te nuble la mente, y el resentimiento te lleve a la oscuridad.

—¿Oscuridad? —Después de un par de segundos comprendo lo que quiere decir y me asusto un poco— No, no, Maestro, eso no pasará.

—Bien —dice un poco más tranquilo—, entonces te deseo lo mejor en tu nuevo comienzo.

—Gracias, Maestro Shifu —digo. Es un alivio que lo entienda, quizás con el tiempo los demás también lo hagan.

Sonrío a todos (siento que tengo que hacerlo, para que no queden tan tristes), y empiezo a bajar las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

**FIN**


End file.
